


Under Surveillance

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Not Sad Ending, Battlefield, Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Gen, Temporary Character Death, The Arrangement (Good Omens), non-main character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley is stunned to find himself in battle against Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Guess the Author: Round 3





	Under Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GO Fic Writers Workship discord server Guess the Author round 3 challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: Betrayal

“I’m sorry, Crowley.”

Crowley didn’t even get to see what happened before he landed in Hell with a splitting headache and feeling like he’d taken a battleaxe to the back. Probably because he had. The number of weapons that had been strewn about on the battlefield was notable, and he could probably even pick out which it was.

He stormed through the halls, until he was filling out paperwork to requisition another corporation. He was in enough of a mood that it was put through quickly and he returned to the battlefield. He picked up a weapon as he made his way to the angel in suspiciously clean armour.

He swung his weapon, not even surprised at the clang of Aziraphale’s block. The angel turned to him. “You need to leave.”

“You need to explain what the fuck that was.” Crowley’s arm vibrated as he blocked a strike from the battleaxe that he’d met earlier. “Aziraphale, what the hell?!”

“I’m finished pretending, demon. And if I must destroy you thrice a day to convince you, I shall.” Another swing. “Forsaken fiend, trying to corrupt me.”

Crowley ducked, dodged the swings coming at him. He felt a flash of Holiness at his back and he turned, barely having enough time to see another angel behind him before he was discorporated again. 

Crowley was murderous as he was recorporated and sent back to the surface. He saw two angels, standing watch over the battlefield and they both turned to him as he appeared. The angel he didn’t know rushed forward, Aziraphale not far behind. He wanted answers. He licked the side of a dagger he’d picked up and before the angel knew what happened, he’d thrown it, lodging in his throat, discorporating him immediately. Had the dagger not done it, his hellish spit would have.

Aziraphale came up short as Crowley tossed another dagger in the air, catching it. “Answers, angel. Now.”

Aziraphale blinked and Crowley almost thought he was going to get an answer before Aziraphale’s face went hard again. “I do not answer to a Fallen.”

Crowley fought hard against Aziraphale, relying on speed against the angel’s strength. He saw an opening and took it, grabbing the edges of Aziraphale’s cuirass under the armpits and pulling him down on top of him. He’d never have been able to pin Aziraphale for long, but he was hoping he could keep him off balance. There was a small shimmer in the air as an angel appeared, watching them.

“What is happening, we’ve always co-existed fine. Now you’ve killed me twice with no explanation.”

“What is there to explain. You are a demon, and are to be thwarted at any opportunity.” Another shimmer, another angel.

Crowley was searching Aziraphale’s face as he spoke. He dropped his voice to a whisper that looked like a sneer. “They caught you. The temptation.”

Aziraphale blinked at him, once, before sneering at him, loudly proclaiming, “You would corrupt me, and I am stronger than that.”

Crowley pretended to struggle, hissing and growling insults in between frantic whispers. “Alright, I’ll take it this time, Send a message when it’s safe again, I’ll meet you.”

Aziraphale blinked again, once, whispering another apology before loudly announcing his victory to the angels watching, discorporating Crowley a third time. 

Crowley landed in Hell, angrily demanding another corporation. He resurfaced hundreds of miles away, nursing an aching body and bottle of wine in a small cottage along the coast. Crowley waited.

Crowley spent nearly thirty miserable years in the cottage before he received a note with a location, and he finally smiled again.


End file.
